


The Bill Always Comes Due

by mikeymagee



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: Short Mordo drabble.





	

Karl Mordo sat crossed legged at the bottom of a peach tree. He had wanted nothing more than to lay in its shade, bask in the sun and sleep until his dreams wandered outward into nothing. He needed rest. He needed his magic to flow from his body like the wine from an overturned bottle, and seep into the void it came from. 

 

Mordo needed release. 

 

But as close as he was to his desired slumber, he remembered that there was still work that needed to be done. Sorcerers who misused their magic who needed reckoning. 

 

There was no rest for the just. 

 

So he gathered his staff, his boots, and his wits, and set off into the world in search of those who used their sorcery for their own selfish gains. 

 

“The bill always comes due.”


End file.
